A Little Imperfection
by LittleLauren
Summary: George looks back at his relationship with Angelina on the day of their wedding. The road was undeniably rough, but they finally made it through. (I haven't written anything this fluffy since my Next Generation phase in 2010, but I still like it. I hope you like it too!)


A Little Imperfection  
2 August, 2007

* * *

"Why do I have to wear this?" little Fred complained, tugging at the bowtie his father was attempting to secure around his neck. "It's itchy."

George swatted his son's hands away from ruining the bowtie yet again, and straightened it with a nice shimmy. "I know, it's tough being four and wearing something so formal," he joked. Fred loosened it again, but this time, George didn't care. "You can take it off after the ceremony."

"How long?"

The impatience in his son's voice was inevitable, but he couldn't help himself. "Could be five minutes. Could be an hour. I've heard about weddings that lasted up to three whole days!"

"You and Mummy can't have a three-day wedding!" he exclaimed. "That'll be forever!"

"Yeah," said George solemnly. "Maybe even longer."

Fred groaned, throwing himself face first on his bed, just as Percy and Lee walked in.

Percy glanced from an amused George to the exasperated little boy. "What did you do?" he asked accusingly.

"I told him how long the wedding was going to be," he simply replied.

"It's alright, buddy," Lee said to Fred, patting him on the back. Fred lifted his head expectantly. "It'll take two days, tops."

Fred whined and put his head back down in defeat.

"Don't do that to him," Percy scolded the two chortling men.

Suddenly, Ron burst into the room quite dramatically. "What are these?!" he exclaimed. He looked absolutely horrified as he held out his arms, exposing his dress robes. They all laughed at the baby blue lining and the sheer green cuffs. His bowtie was blue and pink stripes.

It didn't take long for him to realize that he was the only one wearing these hideous robes. He stood there, squinting his eyes at George. "I thought we were passed this…"

"I'm sorry, little bro," he laughed. "It wasn't my idea. Although, I was in full support of it."

"The Yule Ball was over ten years ago!"

"Hey, don't question the bride's choices!"

George heard his son giggle at Ron's expense, probably feeling better about the length of the wedding. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he didn't help recreate Ron's Yule Ball robes from 1994. It would've definitely made Fred proud.

As he straightened his dress robes, George thought about how long he'd been waiting for this day. He had always wanted to marry Angelina, long before they had the twins. But no time ever seemed like the right time.

They have been through a lot over the last ten years. They have been on and off, grieving and helping each other through their depression. Even though they were faithful to one another, they would separate occasionally, when things seemed to get a little too rough. George was grateful for Angelina being there when he needed her. It took him a while to realize that she needed him just as much.

But now they had a family. Even those times were difficult. They both felt as if they were basically married when they were preparing for the twins. He still couldn't believe he was the one to have twins, out of everyone in his family. Once they found out that they were having a boy and a girl, George really pushed for the boy to be named Fred. Angelina wasn't on board at first; she didn't want George to treat their son as if he were his late twin. It wouldn't be right to Fred's memory. George vowed he would never do that. But he knew he wouldn't have to convince Fred to raise hell in his own way.

George looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't help but grin. It had taken him years to look at himself in the mirror again. Before, he was a ghost of a person, drinking all day, sleeping all night, covering every reflecting surface he could find. He didn't want to be his own reminder of what he lost in the war. He knew the cost of war, but he never imagined life without Fred. And yet, here he was, ten years later, looking at his one-eared reflection.

"Looking a bit lopsided, dearie," the mirror commented.

George puffed out his chest, holding his coat collar. "Why, thank you."

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Percy warned. He didn't want the bride to sneak in, attempting to keep up the old tradition.

"Let us in, Uncle Percy!" the voice of Roxanne muffled as she pounded on the door with a tiny fist.

"Don't worry, it's just me and your mother," said the familiar voice of their father.

Percy opened the door, and Roxanne didn't hesitate to run up to George. He picked her up and spun her around, little Fred grabbing hold of one of George's legs in the process.

"How's Mummy?" he asked her.

Roxanne's eyes lit up and she started babbling. "Mummy is _so_ pretty! She keeps saying how lucky she is. With all that luck, she could place a bet in the Quidditch World Cup!"

He glanced at his mother and father, who were smiling at the exchange. "Yeah, she should."

"There are so many people down there. It's like a big party!"

George smiled and put her down. "Why don't you and your brother tell Mummy that I'm going down to see everyone soon? And give her a big hug from me."

"Race you!" Fred said, not waiting for her to agree.

"Not fair!" she laughed anyway, and ran after him.

Percy followed them. "Now, children, please be careful!"

Lee and Ron followed suit, but not before his father made a comment about Ron's outfit choice.

Ron sulked just a little bit. "I have to uphold the bride's wishes…" he mumbled, walking away with dignity.

George could tell his mother was really trying to hold in her tears so he sighed and said, "Go on, Mum. Let it out." He initiated a hug for good measure.

Lo and behold, his mother started crying and held him tight. "I'm so proud of you, Georgie."

"We both are," his Dad said, a twinkle in his eye and a broad grin stretched onto his face. "You've come so far."

"I know," he matched his father's smile. "But, right now, I need to breathe, Mum."

His mother let go, and blew her nose in a handkerchief. "I just… I hope that-"

"He's here," George answered nonchalantly, but being careful not to choke up. "I know he is."

They gave him one last embrace, and left him to join the party down below.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He still couldn't believe that this was happening. It honestly never occurred to them that they needed to get married, knowing that they loved each other already. It was first brought up by the ever-outspoken Roxanne, asking if they were married…

 _They were at the table, eating dinner. George and Angelina looked at each other before Angelina replied, "Well, Mummy and Daddy already know how much we love each other."_

" _But Uncle Percy and Auntie Audrey are married. Molly said you have to be married to have kids," Roxanne reasoned._

 _George swallowed his meat pie and said, "Molly doesn't know what she's talking about. She's only two."_

" _I'm two!"_

" _I'm two!" repeated Fred. He didn't talk much, but followed whatever his sister said._

" _Exactly," said George taking another bite of his food._

" _What's gonna happen?" Roxanne asked, tears forming in her eyes. Her brother appeared to be distraught as well._

 _George put down his fork and said, "Listen, both of you. I love your mother very much. And she loves me. And we both love you. Nothing bad will happen to any of us." He put his hand on top of Angelina's, relieving some of Fred and Roxanne's discomfort._

" _Everything will be okay," Angelina smiled. "Now, finish your dinner."_

After that encounter, it was difficult to ignore the subject. They were very set on being okay not getting married, but after some introspection, George finally admitted it to himself: he was afraid to marry Angelina. Not because he thought she didn't love him, but because he was afraid to somehow let her down. It was his irrational thoughts coming back, and he knew it. Surprisingly, Ron was the one that gave him some familial advice…

 _It was a brisk December evening. George heard Ron come into the shop just as Angelina was about to close. "Hey, Ron!" Angelina said, stacking up the window display of their latest products. "Fancy your old job back, then?"_

" _You wish," he laughed. "Is George upstairs?"_

" _Yeah, he's putting the kids to bed."_

 _George closed the door of Fred and Roxanne's room just as Ron came upstairs, grinning from ear to ear. Before he could properly greet his brother, Ron took big strides towards him and hugged him close, lingering a bit._

" _Cheers, Ronald," George said, patting him awkwardly on the head. "Are you happy or something?"_

 _Ron let go, beaming still. "Let's go for a drink."_

 _As they walked to The Leaky Cauldron, George stole a glance at Ron, who had a small bounce in his step._

" _Two Firewhiskeys, Hannah!" boomed Ron to the barmaid, who was busy reducing the size of multiple trunks._

" _I'm not working here anymore, Weasleys," Hannah said, stacking the trunks on the bar counter. "I thought I told you lot I'm at Hogsmeade now."_

" _Oh, right. Sorry." Ron sat down across from her expectantly anyway. George, amused, joined him._

 _After a beat, Hannah gave in. "Firewhiskey, you said?"_

" _Yeah, and have one on me too, Hannah." She poured the drinks in front of them. Ron raised his glass, which caused the other two to do the same. "To second chances!"_

 _All three of them downed their first shot in swift motions. Hannah wasted no time in pouring another round._

 _George gave a small laugh, "What's gotten into you, little bro?"_

" _Alright, I'm not supposed to say anything because we wanted to wait until Christmas," he whispered, grinning from ear to ear. "Hermione's pregnant!"_

 _George and Hannah both gave hefty congratulations, and they downed their second round in celebration._

" _That's really great, Ron," Hannah smiled, gathering her miniature trunks in a brown sack. "I know how long you've been trying."_

 _Ron shrugged. "It was bound to happen again, hadn't it? A proper family…" He trailed off, looking rather giddy._

 _Hannah slung the sack over her shoulder and sighed. She took one last look at the place, proudly admiring her hard work. "It seems like only yesterday you two broke eight of my chairs and you threw up over my counter, Ron," she reminisced._

 _George laughed as Ron's ears turned red. "That's right!" said George. "What will your kin say when they hear that their dear old Dad was a class-A drunk?"_

" _They will never find out, and if they do, I will let Fred and Roxanne know exactly why their father fell asleep in the Pygmypuff den."_

 _George grinned as he sized up how much his younger brother had grown. "I have taught you well."_

Ever since that night, George heard Ron's voice in his head over and over: " _A proper family… a proper family…"_

And now, he was just a floor away from becoming a proper family. George walked downstairs to see the whole shop filled with family and friends. There were seats on the first floor, facing the wedding gazebo on the second floor balcony.

He greeted guests along the way. There weren't many, and that's how they wanted it. They actually made it rather impossible for some of his older family members to attend. A blessing, in his opinion. If they had a big crowd, then it would be easy for the press to get in. And, knowing his family, they'd hex the next paparazzi reporter that dared to come across here.

From the top of the steps, he stopped to observe the guests that were there. Teddy, Victoire and Dominique were entertaining Molly, James and Louis with their slight accidental magic and Wheezes products. Audrey, who looked slightly uncomfortable in a very new and magical atmosphere, and Hermione were talking as Lucy and Rose were in their laps. Harry was comforting little Albus, who had tears in his eyes and looked very tired. Oliver Wood was talking animatedly to Charlie, Bill, and Fleur. Neville and Hannah sat next to each other in a rather deep conversation, most likely about plants. As he stood above his family and friends, George felt a warmness fill his heart.

Percy clapped George on the back. "Reckon we should start, don't you think?"

Two by two, they joined George on the balcony: Lee and Alicia, Percy and Katie, Ron and Ginny.

"Oh my God!" was Hermione's response to Ron's outfit, covering her mouth from laughing.

Ron was definitely a changed man from his adolescent years, for he walked down the aisle with his chest out proudly. All the kids laughed out loud while the rest mumbled some giggles under their breath. Some people wolf whistled and cat called, causing him to wink at them or shoot them a nice pointed finger.

There was a collective "Aww" and many coos from the crowd as Fred and Roxanne came blundering down the steps to their flat above the shop, down the center aisle, and up the set of stairs to the bridal party. Fred proudly carried the rings as Roxanne let flower pedals fly to a fro as she walked. When they reached the gazebo, they both hugged their father, issuing another "Aww" from the crowd, and stood on either side of him.

At last, he saw her. She was a beauty beyond compare! They locked eyes immediately, which made them both grin.

"Why is Daddy crying?" Fred whispered to Roxanne.

"Because he loves Mummy," Roxanne whispers back, "Now shush! We have to be quiet."

As Angelina made her way down the aisle and up the stairs, George recounted his proposal…

 _It was a normal day at the shop. Angelina was upstairs, taking care of the kids. He knew once it was 2 o'clock, Angelina would come down for a break as the twins took their nap. She would have lunch with George, and then they would switch: George would take twin-duty while Angelina closed the shop. It was a great system on any other day; however, George had a different plan._

 _He had told Fred and Roxanne that he was planning on proposing to Angelina the day before, and they obviously wanted to help. So, George wanted to make the day a little interesting. Giving the twins energizing potion of his own invention, George told them to drink this right before their nap. They obviously agreed; they hated naps! He also gave them permission to be as bad as they could, to make as much noise as possible, and to make sure they lure their mother downstairs by the time they were supposed to be asleep._

 _George closed the shop as soon as he heard pandemonium erupting upstairs. He could hear his children laughing while Angelina was shouting to have order._

" _Fredrick Jackson Weasley! Give me my wand back NOW! Roxanne Jaqueline Weasley! Don't you DARE get that paint on the carpet!"_

 _George chuckled and felt very proud of his children's creativity._

 _He knew he only had moments to set up. With his wand, he positioned candles all over the shop. Tiny sparks issued from them as he lit each one. He heard the pattering of feet tumbling down the steps, laughter and screaming getting louder and louder. George hid behind a shelf, so he could look at the scene before him. The door burst open. George had to stifle a laugh as he saw his children covered in orange and blue paint, leaving a colorful trail behind them. Angelina looked just as colorful, but more disheveled and positively livid. The twins quickly hid behind the check-out counter._

" _Once I get my hands on you two, I'm gonna-!" She stopped, finally realizing the scene before her. "What the hell is this?"_

 _Fred and Roxanne giggled._

" _George?" Angelina called. "What's going on?"_

 _It was now or never. George revealed himself, startling Angelina. As he walked over to her, the twins popped their heads up from behind the counter to witness this defining moment._

" _Thought you'd expect something was up if they were well-behaved."_

" _Are you joking?!" Angelina exasperated. "_ You _put them up to this? I can't believe it!"_

" _Oh, believe it, baby," said George, grabbing her hands. All of his fears ceased to exist. This is where he was meant to be, in this moment in time, with this exact woman. Angelina's eyes softened a little, but she kept a stony face as he continued. "I don't know how you did it, but you stuck by me for this long. I think it's about time I did this, don't you?" He got down on one knee, held up a ring, and said, "Angelina, my Angel, will you marry me?"_

" _You made my morning a living hell," Angelina muttered, clearly still fuming from earlier. "All for a proposal?"_

 _George grinned sheepishly. "Did you expect anything less?"_

 _Angelina looked down at George, still presenting the ruby diamond ring to her. Her adrenaline was slowly switching gears from angry to heart-warming happiness. She couldn't help but smile as well. "You are such a tosser."_

 _He knew what that meant. "She said yes!" he said to the twins._

" _She said yes! She said yes!" sang the twins, jumping up and down as George put the ring on Angelina's finger._

 _He dipped her and kissed her passionately. Springing her back up, Angelina didn't let go of George's embrace. Fred and Roxanne joined their parents in a family hug._

" _This doesn't mean you're off the hook," Angelina said sweetly, making George cringe._

" _Already on it," said George. He scooped the twins up in each arm, and darted up to their flat to start cleaning up the mess they made. The scene was definitely a madhouse! But he didn't care. He was finally engaged to the love of his life… his Angel. "Don't tell your mother," he whispered to the twins, welling up with tears. "But this mess is impressive. You are definitely my children, and I couldn't be prouder."_

It seemed like ages ago, but he only proposed a couple months back. To the average person, they rushed the wedding. But to any close relative, this day couldn't have been more anticipated. It was inevitable and very overdue, but the day had finally come.

Angelina was walking up the steps now, arm in arm with her father, simply beaming. This felt so surreal to George that he was sure it was a dream, and yet his heart quickened as she touched his hand.

"Fancy meeting you here," he whispered, causing her to laugh.

The ceremony started, and George only had eyes for Angelina. According to him, Angelina was radiant and perfect in every way. George could hear sniffles in the distance, assuming it was his mother.

And then, Angelina spoke. "Well, it's about bloody time!" (There was a slight chuckle from the congregation.) "I am fortunate to have known you. Our journey is unique and challenging. It was like climbing up those bloody stairs in a full wedding gown and heels. But I did it, and it lead me to you, just like I've been doing for ten years. Just like I will continue to do for the rest of our lives."

His heart soared, and wished he could kiss her then and there. But he knew it was his turn. "A lot of people say I have changed, and not for the better. But you get it. You helped me out of so much pain. You lent me an ear-" (Fred and Roxy laughed at the joke the most) "You listened. And we healed together. So in a way, I didn't change. You made me see who I was. You gave me an identity. We may not have always been perfect, but sometimes a little imperfection is all we need. I love you, and you will always be my Angel."

Fred proudly presents the rings, of which George and Angelina exchange most delicately. They are pronounced husband and wife, and they seal the deal with a kiss. The crowd cheered. The newly-wedded couple picked up one of their children each, embracing as an official family.

He heard someone sniffling and blowing their nose, thinking it was his mother again. But he did a double take, not expecting his younger sister bawling her eyes out. "Beautiful," George caught Ginny say as her tears continued to fall. "Simply beautiful."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this fluff-fest as much as I did! Everything in here is part of my canon, and I hope to connect all the pieces soon. If anything, I'll get the courage to start my Romione journey, but we'll see... And to those who might question my characterization of George: to me, he is a changed man after Fred died. He lost the person he was when he was with Fred, and realized that he was more observant, quiet, and sarcastic. That's his true personality, and he feels better to have found it than to be a lifeless shell forever. That's what makes George and Angelina's love so beautiful and awesome. Anyway, I'm gonna stop ranting. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
